The present invention relates to a pin plug with an optical fiber which can be coupled with the mating jack by insertion thereinto for optical coupling therewith.
A conventional optical connection is also composed of a plug and a jack as is the case with an electric connector. However, since the plug and the jack of the optical connector considerably differ in shape from those of the electric connector, the optical connector cannot be employed for making the corrections of the electric connector nor can it be used in combination with the electric connector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pin plug with an optical fiber which can be mechanically coupled with a conventional electric pin jack, for optical coupling therewith.